The invention relates to a coupling device for transmission of a torque from a first shaft to an axially opposite second shaft, the shafts being provided with end sections having radially opposite, radially extending projections and/or recesses formed thereon, said projections and/or recesses being arranged in engagement with projections and/or recesses of a coupling member, wherein the recesses or projections of the coupling member which correspond to the end section arranged on the first shaft are arranged at a displacement of substantially 90° relative to the recesses or projections of the which correspond to the end section arranged on the second shaft.